This is War
by RosieHatchett
Summary: For every episode of Transformers: Prime I write a fic(let) based off that episode. So by the time Season three starts I should have 52 chapters. Here we go! Some chapters have pairings, some chapters don't, each story is different!
1. Darkness Rising, Part 1

**Episode: Darkness Rising, Part 1**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: Implied CliffjumperXArcee**

**Summary: Cliffjumper's inner thoughts during Darkness Rising, Part 1.**

**Author's Notes: Alright, sorry that the first ficlet has to be so sad, but this is one of only two episodes with Cliff in it and I had to write about him. I promise that the ficlet for Out of Past won't be nearly as depressing. This is my way of dealing with all my feels. Enjoy and review please! :)**

**Song that inspired this fic: Iridescent by Linkin Park.**

* * *

I cruise down the desolate road, the only sound reaching my audios being the roar my engine and the soft _swish_ of my tires on dirt. My thoughts wandering back to Cybertron, and how it was likely that I would never see it again. I sighed. It wasn't like me to think so negatively, but it's easy to be pensive on these empty Earth roads. This place is alright, I guess. Sure it's dusty, hot, and sometimes downright boring. But it's home now.

But what made it tolerable was the fact that Arcee was here. The one bot I could trust the most, and really talk to. Not all that "chatter", as she called it, but really talk to. She understood me. As long as she was here, as long as she was with me, everything would be alright. Sure, Earth was no Cybertron, but it was a new beginning, a new chapter.

And that's when she commed me.

* * *

I lay face down on the floor of the Decepticon's warship, at the pointed feet of Starscream, hemorrhaging energon. This was it. I knew that I wasn't going to talk my way out of this one. No one was going to burst through the door and whisk me away. This was where my life ended; where my spark made its last few sputters before finally flickering out. This was where my chapter ended.

And somehow...I was ok with that.

I had done my part. I had stood up, and fought for what I believed in. I never killed unless it was absolutely necessary, and I stood by my commrades through every fire fight, through every battle, through all the emotional turmoil. I had been loyal. And even though I would not see the end of this war, I knew that the Autobots would prevail. The good guys always win in the end, everyone says. And I firmly believe that.

But the one fact that brought me the most comfort, the prevailing thought that gave me enough strength to offline my optics on my own without having a forced shut-down, was that Arcee was going to outlive me. She would fight another day, safe in the folds of the Autobots, and that she was not in the position that I was in. But mostly because I would not be forced to live on Earth without her.

With one final groan (it was more like a peaceful hum, really) and a flash of magnificent, brilliant light behind my optics, I offlined.


	2. Darkness Rising, Part 2

**Episode: Darkness Rising, Part 2  
**

**Pairings: MegatronXStarscream**

**Summary: This is technically set during the gap between Darkness Rising Parts 1 and 2. Megatron greets Starscream and Soundwave from after his long absence.  
**

* * *

The bay doors of the _Nemesis _lowered with a gust of outward-rushing air. Starscream and Soundwave stood side by side just slightly up the corridor, awaiting the long-anticipated (at least on Soundwave's part) return of their leader. Starscream slumped forward slightly, disappointed that his temporary (yet much indulged) reign over the Decepticons was coming to an end. Soundwave just stood, perfectly straight, and silent as ever.

Megatron, in vehicle mode, flew through the open doors of the war ship from the dusk air outside and transformed with startling grace. The doors immediately began to raise again. The silver jet landed with a thunderous bang on the metal floor of the ship. Starscream instinctively winced and unconsciously lowered his wings.

Megatron stood, Starscream and Soundwave kneeled.

"Ah, my most-valued servants. I trust everything has been running fluently in my absence?"

The seeker and the spy stood up, Soundwave nodded and Starscream folded his hands behind his back.

"Excellent. Soundwave, my old friend," Megatron took a few pounding steps (Starscream had almost forgotten how heavy his footfalls were; the heaviest mech that was on the ship while Megatron was gone was Breakdown, and him and Knock Out were almost never around) toward Soundwave. The war lord placed a surprisingly gentle hand on his intelligence officer's shoulder.

Now it was rare that Soundwave tolerated any kind of physical contact from anyone, but Megatron was an exception.

"I also trust that you have been monitoring anything of significance since my departure. You can brief me on those details later."

Soundwave nodded and Starscream was silent still, Megatron shot him a look out of the corner of his optic, and the smaller jet resisted the urge to sneer. He instead looked down at the floor.

"Soundwave, if you would be so kind as to notify the troops of my return and organize a meeting within a few hours, it would be very much appreciated." Soundwave nodded once again sharply turned and exited the hallway through a pair of automated doors. Megatron turned to face his Second-in-Command.

He took a step closer and hooked a claw underneath Starscream's chin and angled the seeker's head up to look him in the optics.

"My dearest Starscream, you have been uncharacteristically silent. What troubles you?"

"Nothing, my lord." Starscream hastily answered. And for the first time in a long, long while, he made eye contact with his master. Both of their blood-red optics locked. Starscream didn't know whether he hated Megatron or loved him. He never knew. And he had a feeling he never would. He didn't know whether he should move closer to his hulking frame or pull away from his sinister touch.

"Are you...absolutely sure?" Megatron leaned down so his face was mere centimeters from Starscream's.

The air commander closed his optics and sighed. When he opened them again, he had a sly smile etched into his facial plates. He closed the gap between their faces, stopping just shy of Megatron's mouth.

"Positive."

Megatron, with his claw still under Starscream's chin, used the other hand to grasp the back of the seeker's waist and bring him in closer.

"Excellent." He pressed their facial plates together in a long-overdue kiss.

The Decepticon leader removed the claw and used it to stroke the side of the seeker's face. Starscream leaned into the touch and fluttered his optics shut.

Megatron traced his index finger of the hand on Starscream's backside to trace around the inside of his thighs, dance around his interface plating (which was notably warm) and up the small of his back to the back of his neck. Starscream shivered and willingly kissed his master again, wrapping his thin arms around his huge frame.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron."


	3. Darkness Rising, Part 3

**Episode: Darkness Rising****, Part 3**

**Pairing: One-sided EradiconXStarscream**

** Author's Notes:**

***I was re-watching this episode earlier and I noticed that the Eradicon that Bulkhead ripped the wires out of seemed to be a very good fighter (more so than the rest of the drones). The Starscream-like clawing and actually being able to contend with Bulkhead's strength really peaked my interest.**

***The first part of this story is in**_ Italics, indicating a flashback._

***This Eradicon I will call "Steve", to appease the fandom :) I also have a headcannon that the drones all pick human Earth names to be individualized from the the rest of the drones.**

***I'm sorry if Steve seems a little...fangirley. I've just had this image of him and the rest of the drones in my head as being really****...silly XD. Not too silly****, though.** ** Summary: Steve learns some fighting moves from his much-admired commander.**

* * *

_It was another dreary day on the Nemesis. Megatron was still off on his extensive expedition, Knock Out and Breakdown were out doing whatever it was that they did on Earth, and the miner drones were off...well...mining. The energon mine was still hidden from the Autobots, so the operation did not require an excessive amount of security detail. This left a good amount of drones on the warship, and aside from some basic maintenance duty they found that they had some free time on their hands._

_Most of them went off to do miscellaneous activities, but a handful, Steve being amongst them, decided to get some sparring practice in._  
_When they got the the gym that was located on the south end of the ship, the other Eradicons were hesitant to take on Steve. While he would be the very last to admit it, he was one of the best fighters out of all the drones._

_So it was no surprise that Steve won all the matches he was put in to. He had just finished pinning his friend, Will, to the floor when the automatic door to the gym woshed open and a particular seeker sauntered in._

_The troopers who were observing the sparring match immediately straightened. Will threw Steve off of him and hastily scrambled to his feet. Steve found himself standing in front of the small group of drones, facing Starscream._

_"Commander Starscream...we were just...uh..." The other Eradicons behind Steve tried to stifle their laughter. They knew that Steve was hopelessly enamored with the silver seeker and seized every opportunity they could to tease him about it._

_"Sparring?" Starscream purred._

_"Um...y-yes?" Steve looked over his shoulder at the other soldiers. Were they in trouble? They were always in trouble for something. It was rare that Starscream ever talked to them unless he was hissing criticism or barking an order. Maybe the Air Commander was bored as well?_

_"No need to be so apprehensive. I think it's an excellent use of your free time. Being as we haven't encountered the Autobots in a considerable amount of time, I wouldn't want my warriors getting rusty, now would I?" Starscream took a few steps closer, off the entry platform and towards the drones. Steve secretly took pleasure in the fact that Starscream had indirectly called him his warrior._

_"I tire of Soundwave's constant drone of trivial information. Perhaps you could...entertain me." The group of Vehicons looked around at each other quizzically. Starscream was either overcharged or really bored. And Steve knew that he wasn't overcharged, because his wings weren't twitching like they often do when the seeker had had a few too many high-grade cubes._

_After a couple of seconds of more side-ways glancing and no movement, Starscream ever-so-slightly narrowed his crimson optics before pointing a clawed-digit directly at Steve._

_"You."_

_"And you." He whirled around and picked a random drone, in this case it happened to a mech that Steve didn't exactly care for, known as Jeff._  
_"Both of you. Show me your skills...impress me."_

_Steve's intakes cycled a little faster. Starscream was going to watch him fight...and actually pay attention! He had to impress him. He just had to._

_...Steve was sometimes amazed about just how crazed he was over Starscream. But the spark wants what the spark wants, he thought blissfully as he stepped into the ring that was painted on the floor._

_Steve and Jeff squared off in the center of the gym while Starscream and the rest of the troopers stood as a safe distance. Starscream with his hands folded neatly behind his back and the troopers giggling about Steve's hopeless infatuation. Jeff threw the first punch, which Steve promptly caught. He twisted Jeff's servo just enough for him to gasp in pain and fall to one knee, but without doing any real damage. The stronger drone then picked Jeff up and held him over his head for a nanosecond before throwing him into the adjacent wall. Jeff groaned and managed to sit up against the paneling, rubbing his servo. The fight was over in less than four seconds._

_Ok...maybe Steve had been a little bit too rough. But when you combine a dislike for Jeff and an adoration for Starscream...well, Steve was easily carried away._

_"Exquisite." Starscream was grinning. He approached Steve. On the outside, Steve was keeping his cool, but he was also internally screaming._

_"Now if the rest of you could just perform as well as this fellow," The jet placed a hand on Steve's soldier, "we would win this war in a sparkbeat." Steve shifted his pedes nervously. This was the first time Starscream had touched him. Slaps to the face excluded, of course._

_"But you know what could really accentuate your combat style?" Steve swallowed as Starscream came closer still._

_"W-what m-might that be Commander?"_

_Starscream was only a foot away from the Vehicon. The commander hooked one of his long claws underneath Steve's palm and held it up between their frames. He used his other hand to gesture to Steve's claws._

_"These."_

_"M-my claws, Sir?"_

_"Indeed. Such an under-utilized weapon. And you troops have been blessed with such a lovely set." He held Steve's hand in his own for a moment; taking the time to trace his own digits against his subordinate's. Steve prayed that Starscream didn't notice that this hand was on the edge of shaking._

_"So next time you're on the battlefield, and you don't want to waste ammunition, just take a swipe at your enemy." Starscream dropped Steve's hand and used one his claws to graze the side of the now flushing Vehicon's face._

_"Preferably the face." Starscream smirked._

* * *

Steve lay on his back on the battlefield. That ugly green Autobot had ripped out some of his internal wiring. Luckily, he was still online, but he was completely paralyzed. He sighed. Knock Out could fix this but the medic gets quite frustrated when dealing with wires. He commed for help.

Will and Jeff, after the fighting had calmed down, appeared from behind the rocks and lifted Steve up on to their shoulders.

"So...did ya try your boyfriend's little trick?" Jeff sneered.

"Actually yes, it worked for awhile but that brute Autobot was too freakishly strong."

"Aw...and Dreamy Screamy would have been soooo impressed." Will playfully taunted.

"Just shut your mouths and get me to the med bay so Knock Out can lecture me already.

Jeff and will laughed as they slowly dragged Steve back to the ship's bridge.

* * *

**Dreamy Screamy. Review please! 3**


	4. Darkness Rising, Part 4

**Episode: Darkness Rising, Part 4**

**Pairings: OptimusXRatchet**

**Summary: Ratchet reflects on his first combat experience in years.**

* * *

The base was now almost completely empty, the only two occupants being Ratchet and Optimus. The kids were now home and Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were all off on curbside duty. The old missile silo was completely void of any fleshy nuisances. No more screechy Earth instruments, no more irritating video game noises and no more having to watch where they stepped. Ratchet vented a sigh of relief. He could finally focus on his work.

But while Ratchet did indeed have time to work, his arm was still restricted it its brace, making it difficult to weld or do anything else besides type.

Ratchet wasn't used to not being able to do something within his own laboratory. He looked over at his injured arm. While he was underneath a pile of Terrorcons one had been hell-bent on pulling it off with his own dental plates. The medic squeezed his optics shut at the memory. Terrorcons. _Never _in a a thousand eons would he had ever dreamed that the war would come to _this. _That Megatron would stoop so disgustingly low.

Ratchet was so absorbed in thought he had stopped his typing and was now staring blankly on the green-tinted monitor, internally cringing at the mere notion of dark energon could have. Completely oblivious to the fact that Optimus had entered the main room, and was now standing behind him.

"Ratchet?" His old friend called to him. The red mech snapped out of his daze and turned to face Optimus.

"Hm..yes?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Something is troubling you."

Ratchet blinked. Optimus knew him too well.

"I'm just...decompressing from today's events, is all." He turned back to face the monitor, determined to finish this encryption code before his body forced him into recharge. Optimus walked up behind the medic and placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know today was not easy for you, old friend. It would have been draining, both emotionally and physically, even for the most experienced warrior."

Ratchet's fingered stiffened in their positions on the keyboard.

"I...never thought it would amount to this. Raising fallen warriors from the _dead." _He brought a hand to his helm and rubbed his optics. Another flash of being smothered by the Terrorcons. Wisps of gaseous dark energon stinging his optics as more and more of the undead piled on top of him.

"You fought valiantly, old friend. Arcee would be impressed."

Ratchet smiled. This is how he could tell that Optimus could knew he was upset. The Prime rarely ever used humor, but when he did it was only to console an upset Ratchet.

"Turns out I'm not _that _rusty." Ratchet turned to face Optimus and a rare, warm smile spread across his face. The rest of the Autobots could attempt to help, but Optimus was always the one who made him feel like he could really online every day and face this war.

Again his thoughts wandered to the horde of zombies crushing him. Just when he'd given up hope he heard Optimus' rushed footsteps hammering towards him. That moment when light finally cascaded down through the corpses and Optimus' face appeared...

Optimus now took Ratchet's hand, and cradled his damaged arm.

"I apologize. Had I known what we would be facing, I would have brought warriors that were more equipped to the battlefield, instead of the lab."

Ratchet stared up at Optimus's face, who was gazing down at his arm. His leader felt guilty. He always felt guilty.

The ambulance reached up and wrapped a servo around Optimus' neck, and brought his helm down to lightly rest on the crest of his.

"Well...I couldn't just leave you, Could I? You might have gotten your paint scratched."

Ratchet could feel Optimus' low rumble of a chuckle starting in his chest.

"Primus forbid."

Ratchet grinned successfully and kissed Optimus. As long as his leader was happy, he was happy.

Another perk of having the base to themselves, Ratchet though, was being able to openly show affection for his partner again. Not that the other bots didn't know or had any real problems with it, Ratchet just got mercilessly teased for it by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. And it's not considered tactful if your leader is seen making kissy faces at the team's medic all day.

They broke the kiss and Optimus slowly made his to the back corridors leading off from the main room, calling over his shoulder, "Don't stay up all night."

Ratchet turned back to the monitor and smirked triumphantly to himself.

"I'll be in shortly."


End file.
